Dark hearts on world tour
by TDI-Ryro-Eclares
Summary: Courtney was never a prep. She acted the way she did because of a bet. She's actually the lead singer in one of the most famous bands in the USA and Canada. What happens when the band is forced to be on TDWT? CourtXOC &other side pairings Non-TDManhunt
1. Chapter 1: Insert Dark Heart

**Dark Hearts on World Tour**

**Chapter 1: Insert Dark Heart**

**CJ's POV**

"CJ, COME ON!" Terrance, otherwise known as TJ, yelled.

"I'm coming be patient!"

I laced up my red, black, and white plaid Chuck Taylors and look at myself in the mirror.

"As fine as always, Courtney you have outdone yourself. Janet what do ya think? Do I look bad?" I look to my beige, black-faced Siamese cat for advice.

As looney as it sounds, we have our own answering system because she actually understands. (1 meow = no, 2 meows = yes, 3 meows = I really don't care/don't know.)

"… Meow"

Hmmm I was _going _to put on a different outfit, but it, along with a lot of other things of mine, was missing from my dressers and closet. Anyways, I slid my red heart earrings on, clasped on my black and red bead choker, and pulled on my black leather jacket. I adjusted my tight, black midriff shirt and unwrinkled the big, red, bold, and italicized letters that spelled out my awesome band, Dark Hearts, over the chest of the shirt. Yep, you heard right, I'm the lead singer of Dark Hearts. I pulled on my black bicker gloves and grabbed my helmet off of my bed.

"COURTNEY, DON'T LEAVE YOUR MEXICAN HOTTIE WAITING!" TJ, my youngest brother, screamed from downstairs.

I blushed the deepest shade of red. "SHUDDUP Terrance!" I picked up my pace though.

Zane, my Mexican Hottie, has been my boyfriend since he joined the band as the lead guitarist. I came home after the show and met him; it was like love at first sight. He said he'd always had a crush on me even though it took me awhile to notice him at school (he was VERY quiet back then) He said he was sad when I left home to go on TDI, when I was "hung up" over Duncan, and when I changed. Yep, that's right; I changed. Before I went to be on the TD series, I was the usual punkish bad chick that I had been since I was 10, but when I got the offer to be on the stupid show, my BFF, Delilah (who is now a secondary and back-up singer for the band), dared me to switch places with her for the show, and I NEVER turn down a dare! I thought that we should make a deal. The deal was that if she, the rich, mean, lawsuit-maker, A-type, stubborn, and bossy competitive CIT, switched roles with me, the punk chick who's friendly, black and red loving, couldn't care less at times, and deadly, I could throw a party in her mom's awesome beach house as many times as I wanted (what did I tell you RICH!$$$).

So anyways back to right now; the others in Dark heart, **(A/N the order is like this Name-nickname-what instrument/what they do) **Delilah-Dee-secondary and back-up singer, Zane-Zee-lead guitarist, Terrance-TJ-rythm guitar, my older brother (Jose' Jr.-JJ-manager), my friend (Christina-Tina- keyboard & piano), my twin sister that lives with my mom (Deanna-DJ-back-up singer), DJ's BFGF(Best friend guy forever) (Alexander-Alex or Lex- drummer), and I (Courtney-CJ- lead singer and fill in for when someone isn't here cause I'm talented like that) were called by an unknown source to meet him/her/it/them at our playing place ,"The Hangout". So I'm about to go riding with Zane on our Harleys to The Hangout.

I ran downstairs and fell straight on my butt when I came face-to-face with my Mexican Hottie on the last step.

_How did I not see him standing there? He's never gonna let me live this down…_ "Chika, I know you're eager to see me, but let's calm down a bit. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, do we?" He smoothly drawled out with his signature smirk on his face.

He knows the effect that hot smirk has on me. I giggled and I don't do that a lot. I took this time with him standing over me to check him out. _Hmmm… Tight muscle shirt (not in the gay way[no offense peoples!])__, black jeans, and Chuck Taylors hmm… HAWT!_

His hot smirk turned into a triumphant one and he held his hand out for me to take. "As much as I enjoy watching you check me out, I'm afraid we are already a little late and we have to leave now."

I blushed red. "You were checking me out too!"

"Yea, I was. You look _**Caliente (hot)**_ today! Can you really blame me? I mean come on CJ you're the most beautiful girl on this planet. Your smart, lovely, hot, nice, hot, punkish, hot, snarky, hot, rocker, hot, and did I mention HOT? Then add that to the fact that I'm totally and completely in love with you, and we have the best relationship ever." Zane spoke to me softly.

"Aww, I love you, too." I blushed from pinkish-red to an even brighter shade of red and grabbed his hand. I'm terribly shy and unconfident when you get past the barriers I put up so that I wouldn't be heartbroken.

He pulled me up and caressed my check. He and I leaned in, and…

"YALL LOVEBIRDS NEED TO LEAVE NOW BEFORE YOU ARE LATE!" Dad, Jose' Juarez Sr., screamed to us.

I huffed in annoyance and Zane grinned "Come on, Chika. We can finish that later."

With that said, he winked and hand-in-hand we walked out to the driveway. We separated only to get on our separate bikes. We took off in the direction of The Hangout. I was in front until he came up on my side and drove in front of me.

"If it's a race you want…!" I screamed over the engines' roars. I tried to ride in front of him but he kept swerving in the way. Finally, he turned too wide at the curb and I sped right past him and the race was won by me because The Hangout was just one turn away. I turned and parked in the parking lot of the brick building. Then, I walked over to hug him and walked with him to the building, and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yay, I won!" I exclaimed quietly. His chest rumbled with his chuckles. "Yea, you and I both did, babe." I had a feeling he wasn't just talking about the race. I looked up at him as we stopped in front of the door. He was looking down at me. His eyes then flickered to my lips and back up to my eyes again. Our lips were just mere inches apart. He came down a little so our lips could reach. At first, it was just a peck on the lips, but as my hands tangled in his spiked (naturally), brown hair, he sucked and nibbled on my bottom lip begging for an entrance that I quickly granted. Our tongues fought for dominance (He won!), and while one of his hands traveled up and down my petite frame and stopped on my butt, the other was in my hair, twirling the strands around. As our bodies pressed together, I could feel what this kiss was doing to him… Let's just say, he was a bit on the hard side, if you catch my drift.

We would have done that for a while, if not for Alex and TJ (who apparently got there before us) hooting. "Alright, Zee! Dude, you've got you one!" I blushed a little then realized that I don't blush in front of anyone but Zane and that they interrupted our Kissy-Face Time, so I punched Alex in the arm and smacked TJ in the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"Ouch! That kinda hurt!"

Zane and I laughed at the idiots. Then, we walked in the building, and headed for where everyone meets up while the two idiots whined the whole way. Everyone in the band was sprawled out in the black, red, green, or yellow colored bean bags. "So… I have two questions," I started as I fixed my messed up (from kissing) hair, "where are our instruments and why were we called here again?"

"I believe I can answer that." Chris replied as he came into the room. Wait… CHRIS?

...

...

"WHAT!" We all yelled. _What the heck is he doing here? Why am I asking myself while I can just ask him?_ "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Wow, nice to see you again, too, Courtney. Anyways, I've come to tell you that we have another TD series season coming and you are all now campers."

"What!" "Nuh-uh!" "No way in hell am I doing that!" There were a lot of those especially from me. "Actually, you guys' stuff is already packed including your instruments, clothes, money, and all that other good stuff."

"Well that explains my missing thongs!" Dee thought out loud.

...o.O'

_Cue the horrible image in my mind._

... (Everyone shivers)

"o.O... ANYWAYS, I consulted with your parents. They agreed to let us take you to the show. The deal is that when you are voted off, you'll just stay as an intern. You will be able to stay in the plane with whoever you want and do whatever you want on the plane AFTER you are voted off. Until then, you will be under our (me and chief's) rules. Any questions?"

"Why do you want us on your show so bad?" Dee questioned.

"Ratings will sky-rocket! Do you know how many people would watch to see your famous band on the drama, action, and romance filled TD series?"

DJ and I shrugged at the same time (TWIN TELEPATHY!). "Wow that was creepy, and a lot!" He screamed.

"Fine, but do you even know half of us?" TJ pointed out sarcastically.

"Oh yeah introductions now please. We aren't doing the intro like we did on the past shows. Oh and say it in the microphone!" On that cue a camera and mic man came out and started filming.

We all put on our signature looks. "What's up? As you know I'm Courtney, but actually I'm a punkish Puerto Rican and prefer to be called CJ. I am a twin and you'll meet my sister in a few. My colors are black and red. I'm the lead singer/ fill in and this is my boyfriend, Zane." "Hola, I'm Zane. My favorite colors are black and yellow. I'm the Mexican lead guitarist that likes to be called Zee by my friends and my beautiful girlfriend, CJ." "Hi! I'm Delilah, but you can call me Dee. I am the secondary/ back-up singer and CJ's BFFFL. I love the color brown and sometimes they say I get too bossy, but I say I'm just getting the job done." "Sup? I'm Jose' Jr. TJ's and CJ's older brother. I am always the calm and collected one of the group. My signature color has always been a calming orange. I'm the manager and call me JJ." "Howdy, my name's Christina, but I like being called Tina. Pink's my thing and I play the keyboard/piano. I'm the southern belle with polite manners and southern hospitality!" "Sup? I'm Deanna but you better call me DJ or we'll have major problems. I am the back-up singer. My colors are grey and red. I'm CJ's twin sister and like her I DO NOT put up with crap. So cut the crap and let's live on with our lives." "Yellow! I'm Alexander, but, please, call me Alex. From my greeting, you could probably tell what my favorite color is; if not, then you are an idiot, no offense. I'm the drummer around these parts and I have been DJ's BFGF, best friend guy forever, since we were in Pre-K. Wreck our friendship and I wreck your face. Get it? Got it? Good."**(A/N He's gay.) **"They saved the best for last! I'm Terrance but feel free to call me TJ. I'm CJ and JJ's younger brother and I play the rythm guitar. Oh yeah, and my favorite color is blue." All of us say together: "We are Dark Hearts and we are coming on the TD series! Yay!"(fake smiles!)

"Andd… CUT! Great job, you guys! Now come on we've gotta get on the plane before chief decides to leave us!" Chris took off running with the camera and mic guy.

"Huh? What plane?" We ran after them. They led us to the back of the building and what we saw surprised us. There sitting by the back dumpsters was a big junky-looking plane. "Oh Gawhd! We're riding in that there thang! Sorry, but Ah refuse!" Tina cried out. (When she gets emotional her southern voice leaks out.) Just then chief came out of nowhere and shoved us all in the plane.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

**Dark Hearts on World Tour**

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

**Courtney's POV**

Zane had been fast enough to grab and hold me against his chest when chief pushed us in this flying piece of crap. I felt it crank up and take off. I decided to open my eyes at this time.

I looked around to find my band-mates sprawled out on the ground, the whole cast (including two people I don't know) staring at us (more like me and DJ) with wide eyes, and something/someone warm beneath me. I ignored the ex-campers and rolled off of Zane, which caused a head-on collision by me with DJ who had landed across from us.

"Oww." We both groaned at the same time causing TJ to say "Twin telepathy" in a weird voice. That made the whole band laugh while the campers continued to look either confused, shocked, or in awe (mainly a purple haired, tanned girl with a stalker-ish gleam in her eyes).

Zane got up and helped me off the ground and that's when everyone else started getting up. We were about to introduce ourselves when a high-pitched squeal pierced the air and a blur of purple and brown practically flew into me. "OMIGOSH! It's Courtney, Deanna, Terrance, Jose', Zane, Delilah, Alexander, and Christina of Dark Hearts! I'm Sierra and I love you guys! I have all of your albums, dolls, ringtones, and music videos! I know everything there is to know about each one of you, but Courtney is my favorite! I even know about that deal you and Delilah had! You know, the one where if you acted like a preppy mean chick on the show, you could use her parents' beach house doing whatever whenever and with whoever you wanted! Don't worry I didn't tell a soul!" Sierra practically screamed my ear off while clinging to me like glue. Gasps sounded out around the room by my former cast-mates (well, I guess they're my current cast-mates now).  
><em>JUST GREAT! She spilled the beans! Oh well.<em>

"Yep, that would be me, but I'd rather you call me-" I got cut off by Sierra.

"CJ! Just like Terrance is TJ, Jose' is JJ, Deanna is DJ, Zane is Zee, Delilah is Dee, Christina is Tina, and Alexander is Alex! I learned all of your nicknames!" She was still screeching a little too enthusiastically _IN MY POOR EAR_ while she was _CLINGING TO MY BODY_!  
>I looked around at my band-mates trying to get some help, and JJ gave me a look that said "stay calm, cool, and collected", so I tried.<p>

"That's right, but you can let go now…"  
>"Oh! Sorry, I'm just super excited about you being on the show!" When she let go and backed up a bit so Zane could drape his arm around my shoulder <em><strong>(AN- Zane is very touchy-feely)<strong>_, I saw that Dee was getting suspicious of Sierra. I can tell by that glint in her eyes, and apparently everyone else in our band, too because we all exchanged looks that clearly said "oh boy"

"How'd you know-" Dee started but got cut off by Sierra.  
>"I told you, I know everything about you guys!"<p>

Dee narrowed her eyes. One thing that I know FOR SURE is that she HATES it when someone cuts her off. As if on cue with that thought, Dee looked at me with a look that screamed "YOU BETTER GET THIS GIRL BEFORE I HAVE TO F-ing KILL HER!"

So I cleared my throat. "Um, so… hi guys." I said with a bit of unenthusiastic sarcasm.  
>Before anyone could say anything, Chris walked in and told everyone to follow him. We were led to a much more luxurious and comfy looking part of the plane. Chris explained the set up to the band and then told everyone to look at the TV screen. We saw everyone's introduction from the cast and the band, and then the background changed and it turns out that Chris had filmed one of the songs from when we were just a non-famous band that had a gig at the local pizzeria that all teens in our area loved and went to every day.<br>Yes, even when your dad is famous, you have to work your way up to make it to the big time.  
>It was on character-night which happened every Friday. It was when you dressed up as a character from a movie, show, book, or just someone famous.<p>

I was Jessica Rabbit from Who framed Rodger Rabbit, DJ was Sakura Haruno from Naruto Shippuden, TJ was Flava Flav, JJ was Superman, Tina was Rogue from Xmen the Animated series, Zane was Raimundo from Xiaolin Showdown, Dee was Frankie Stein from Monster High, and Alex was Bamm Bamm from The Pebbles and Bamm Bamm Show. (We got the award for most random characters in a band!)

Anyways, back to the film; Chris had made the camera man (that we somehow didn't see at all) zoom in on me when I started singing.  
>When the cast (not including the band) saw what I was wearing, some of the boys gasped in awe with looks of hunger and desire in their eyes (mostly Duncan and that Mexican guy, Alejandro) while some of the girls gasped with looks so full of envy and anger that I thought that they would start pissing themselves (mostly Heather and Gwen). They quieted down when the music started.<p>

**(AN The song she sang was Misery Buisness by Paramore)**

I watched as I, at the end of the song, walked over to Zane and kissed him smack on the lips and said through my microphone, "In your face Margret!"  
>On the screen it zoomed in on the only girl who was glaring angrily at me, Margret. She hissed at her followers, Stacy and Tracy, to come on and they all left while the audience applauded. Then, the screen went blank and a strange sound started echoing around the room. The cast members turned to see what it was to find the band (me included) trying, but failing, to hold in our laughter.<p>

Tina struggled to explain between giggles, "What…happened…that night…was…THE funniest… thing in my life!"  
>That did it.<br>We all just started laughing when Alex nearly shouted, "Let's not forget the-"

"Well, anyways, that's all for right now. You all are free to socialize, answer questions (that was more pointed to the band), or just hang out. Later!" Chris interrupted, killing our laughter.

Once he walked away, it was like dog-pile on Courtney with questions time. Everyone started to ask questions all at once, which was starting to get on my nerves. Zane tried to rubbed the tenseness out of my shoulders and calm everyone down.  
>"People, calm down… People! ... <strong><em>SHUT THE HELL UP!<em>**"

After it quieted down, he started talking. "Okay, so, if you'd please ask all of your questions one at a time-" He was cut off by a still envious looking Heather. "I don't have to ask _**her**_ a question! She doesn't need to be treated like a famous person or anything, because she _**isn't**_!" Gwen nodded in agreement.

I decided to reply. "Okay, number one, if you don't have a question, then why are you still here in my face. Two, in case you haven't noticed, STUPID, I _am_ famous. And three, they are not treating me like I'm famous; they are just asking me questions. Oh, and I have a question for you, Heather. Por que estas tan feo, soberesalia perra?"**(A/N I put this through a translator on my iPod, so I have NO idea if it is accurate or not (which is sad because I'm Puerto Rican and I don't understand a nick of Spanish), but it's supposed to say "Why are you such an ugly, stuck up b****?")**

Zane, DJ, TJ, JJ, and Alejandro started laughing at the lost looks on Heather's and most of the other peoples faces.  
>"Oh, whatever! Have your fun now, but I can't wait until I get to see your butt get thrown off of this plane!" Heather thought she had me there, but when I, along with the rest of the band, just smirked, she stormed off. Apparently, the cast didn't know that we weren't going to be thrown off the plane when we get voted off, but instead, we'd be working as interns. I wasn't about to tell them either…<p> 


End file.
